User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you feel that I have reverted an edit or issued a warning in error, please action=edit&section=new}} let me know. I am human, and I do make mistakes. Please don't interpret an error on my part as a personal attack on you. It's not, I promise. I ask you to simply bring it to my attention; I am always open to civil discussion. *Some people have expressed concern at my altering of the format in which they leave messages here. Per Cyber Nations Wiki general policy, I reserve the right to merge, indent, or clear entire messages left here (though usually I'll archive them instead). If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or on another site, I'll block you. It's really a wonderful system. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} ---- Map software/Opera inquiry Heya MvP. I was wondering if you know of any map software to adjust/ create boundaries/borders of countries on various political maps of the world. I thought I remembered that you've used one before, not sure why but I figure it's worth asking. Also I messed around with Opera last week while looking for a new browser because Firefox is causing my computer to lag insanely bad when I open it. So.. back to Opera. I loved it minus when using google docs I noticed when I would select a cell it would show the selected box but it would encompass half of the actual cell I clicked on and half of the cell to the left. The further to the right in columns I go the worse the problem gets. A la column G is bad but column XX is insanely worse. Do you have any idea what could be causing that? I figure it's a shot in the dark but I saw you use Opera on your userbox and figured it is worth a shot. Thanks MvP!! RogalDorn talk 00:32, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) :Shucks! Looks like i will have to do the same with adjusting borders on maps and stuff. Not a huge deal. The Opera issue is more of a deal breaker because i do use google docs to store information on various things and have accessibility from virtually anywhere (including my phone >.> because i love stats so much unfortunately). Looks like I will have to stay with the Iron web browser :3. Thanks for the hasty reply as usual MvP! RogalDorn talk 05:42, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) Re: Imagemaps huzzah! thanks for letting me know MvP. RogalDorn talk 06:02, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) RE: Disparuean franc Hi Meshy, For the coins, I think I used , since it was similar to the font used on coins that I've seen, and I didn't want to use Times New Roman. :P Creating the coins themselves was pretty easy (more so than the banknotes): I just used the Emboss filter in Photoshop to get the 'raised' effect on the coins. You can probably do it in GIMP too, though as you can see here, that didn't really turn out well when I tried it. My friend showed me that yesterday, thought he was just being random. :P Pikachurin Talk • 16:58, Saturday, 14 April 2012 (ET)